The invention relates to a heater control unit and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus transfers a toner image formed by an image forming unit onto a medium such as, but not limited to, paper and fixes the transferred toner image onto the medium by a fixing unit. The fixing unit is provided with a heater for performing heating. To control the heating performed by the heater, an existing image forming apparatus controls electric power derived from a commercial power supply with use of a triac. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-235107.